Lettre à un Serpentard
by Ally-CIA
Summary: OS - Draco reçoit une lettre de son meilleur ami. "Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste à ce point!" HGDM et BZHG sous entendu. Mention de suicide.


**Title:** Lettre à un Serpentard

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** T - Thème du suicide

**Disclaimer:** Si j'étais JKR, vous croyez vraiment que j'écrirais ici? Non? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fan qui touche pas un balle pour ses conneries.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione - Blaise/Hermione

**Note:** Revu et corrigé le 07/07/2012.

* * *

*oOo*

* * *

Cher Draco,

Tu connais la situation dans laquelle je suis, et je pense que tu me pardonneras de ne pas user des salutations habituelles en te demandant comment tu vas. Comment va t'elle, elle?

Elle doit me haïr, j'en suis sûr. Comment ne le pourrait elle pas? J'ai disparu depuis plus de trois mois, sans rien lui dire, sans lui donner de nouvelles. Mais c'est trop dangereux, vous le savez autant que moi.

J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que... Je t'envie.

Toi, tu es resté près d'elle. Je me dis que si j'avais pas tenu tête aux autres, si j'avais simplement suivi le mouvement...

Je suis en fuite, mais ça ne durera pas. On ne Lui échappe pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je mets une majuscule. Il ne m'inspire aucun respect pourtant. Juste de la haine, de la colère de me séparer de ma bien aimée. Parce que je l'aime tu sais.

Ca m'était jamais arrivé, elle m'a changé. Je ne suis plus le même. C'est con à dire. Bordel ça fait Pouffsouffle. La honte._  
_

Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te laisser seul, là où tout le monde pourra te tomber dessus et te reprocher ma disparition. Je pouvais pas non plus rester. Poudlard n'est plus l'endroit le plus sûr depuis la disparition de Dumbledore.

Il faudra que tu lui dises que je ne reviendrais pas. Du moins, pas avant la fin de la guerre. Mais qu'elle reste présente dans mon coeur.

Dis-lui que je ne la reverrais qu'une fois. Que c'est trop dur de partir la nuit, comme un voleur, par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Je veux juste une dernière danse, puis j'irais me rendre, puisque tel est mon destin.

Ils me cherchent, je me battrais jusqu'au bout, tu le sais. Mais tu sais aussi que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Ils me tueront.

Dis-lui juste que je serai là, au bal de Noël, dans l'ombre. Que je l'aime plus que tout et qu'elle doit m'oublier, car qui sait combien de temps je tiendrais...

Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami.

Tu ne l'apprécie peut être pas, mais s'il te plaît, prends soin d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me rejoigne en enfer aussi tôt.

Blaise

* * *

*oOo*

* * *

Un hibou atterri difficilement à ses pieds, les ailes ensanglantées. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il prit la lettre attachée à sa patte et courut à la salle commune des Gryffondors en déposant la bête blessée à l'infirmerie.

Bien que méfiant, un Griffon lui ouvrit et il put appeler la brune pour se rendre avec elle dans la tour d'Astronomie et lire la précieuse lettre.

- Lis-la. C'est trop dur pour moi. Tu me raconteras.

Il commença sa lecture, fermant les yeux, grimaçant sur certains passages.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Blaise... Chuchota-t-il.

-Il est vraiment parti?

-Oui.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Il devait passer te voir au bal. Il t'aime.

-Je sais. Il est mort…

Elle se réfugia dans les bras du blond.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu le sais.

-Je sais... Mais on ne peut pas.

Elle se retourna, mais il voyait bien ses larmes s'écraser à terre et son corps être secoué de sanglots.

-Blaise est mort! Je l'aimais et il est mort ! A cause de moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire! Il s'est tué pour moi... Pour ne pas en épouser une autre. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer, ni de faire la même bêtise que lui. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste au point de courir le risque. Ne me retrouve pas Draco. Ne me cherche pas, et ne dis rien. Je veux juste... Disparaître. S'il te plaît...

-Mais je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le journaux du lendemain titrèrent la disparition d'un des symboles de la guerre. Personne ne comprit où avait pu disparaître Hermione Granger à l'aube de la Grande Bataille. Puis, son cadavre fut découvert dans les douves du château de Poudlard, sans qu'elle n'ait laissé de lettre. Son enterrement se passa dans la discrétion, et chaque jour, un homme vint pleurer sur sa tombe. Draco Malfoy ne pourrait jamais en aimer quelqu'un d'autre, autre que la veuve de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que c'est clair, on m'a déjà fait des remarque sur l'ancienne version qui était peu compréhensible. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews.


End file.
